Someone to Kill For
by Sapphirina
Summary: Hearing that Two Hands is out of work, Chang offers her a job. Rock decides to work for Hotel Moscow. Meanwhile Roanapur is falling apart.
1. Boss

**A/N: This fanfic does not center around any OCs and that is a first for me. What inspired this decision was the OC debate. I wanted to experiment a little and see how my writing will turn out when I don't rely on OCs to drive a story but the CCs. I intend to finish this story so I'll update when I can. Hopefully every two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Black Lagoon and its characters belong to Rei Hiroe.**

**SOMEONE TO KILL FOR  
Chapter 1  
:Boss:**

Driven by a purpose, Chang strolled into the red light district.

The bright streets were exactly how he thought they would be – overrun with prostitutes, criminals, and drug addicts. But what else happened at 3 AM? These sorts of people crawled out and handled their affairs at night, guided by their impulses. But while the former cop fell under 'criminals', Chang didn't need the cover of darkness to get work done. He was outside because this would be the best time to find Revy and maybe answers to the Lagoon Company's disappearance.

Up ahead a group of hookers hung around a street corner. As he approached the women, one of them with a face caked in makeup winked.

"Want a good time, baby?" she asked in Chinese. "We can help you with that, you know."

Chang smiled. He didn't stop but he offered an almost apologetic look. "Sorry, ladies, but tonight's not a good night for me." He heard their come-on-baby's but he ignored them. Feeling the urge for a cigarette, he reached under his long coat. His hand brushed against one of two Beretta 76 pistols before it reached his pack of smokes. Now with a lit cigarette in his mouth, he made his way down the street full of neon lights. He thought about what had happened a few days ago.

_Phone in hand, Chang pushed his chair onto its back legs and put his feet up on his desk. He had increased his chances of busting his head but he didn't care. Balalaika was on the line and she had news about the assumed-to-be-dead Lagoon Company. He listened with interest while she recounted what had taken place in her office earlier. _

_The chair teetered but Chang regained balance. "So Rock came asking for a job." The cigarette in his mouth bobbed as he talked. "He didn't say anything about what happened to the Lagoon Company?"_

"_He didn't provide any details other than 'it's been disbanded.' He also said he doesn't know what happened to Dutch and Benny."_

_Chang blew a billow of smoke upward, mulling over what he had just heard. "You didn't say anything about Two Hands, Balalaika."_

_He thought he heard her smirk over the phone. "That was the only thing that Rock _did_ know. Apparently he left Revy in Hong Kong."_

_Chang raised his eyebrows. "Rock leaving Two Hands there doesn't make a whole lot of sense."_

_There was a sigh. "Does any of this make sense, Baby?"_

_"No, it doesn't, Fry Face." So the Lagoon Company was no more and no one, including Rock, knew where Dutch and Benny could be or if they were even alive. But these turn of events were an improvement. Six months ago the Lagoon Company had fallen off the face of the earth. It was already a pain finding reliable delivery companies. Then this week happened and the balance of power in Roanapur had been disrupted. Status quo needed to be restored. Revy popping up on the map couldn't have happened at a better time._

_Chang rocked his chair forward. "Well, if you're hiring Rock, then you won't mind me having Two Hands, right?"_

_"Go ahead," said Balalaika. "She's too much of a hothead anyway. But, when you do find her, Chang, make sure you ask about Dutch."_

_He hummed thoughtfully at the request. Even if Balalaika didn't say it, he knew she was worried about Dutch's well-being. "Will do but__ Hong Kong isn't that small. I have a better shot finding FBI's Most Wanted than Two Hands."_

_Balalaika almost laughed. "Lucky for you, I can narrow your search. Of course, the information won't be free, Chang."_

Chang had been grateful that Balalaika had some idea about Revy's location. The information made this job easier.

Through his dark shades he read signposts of the hotel, a couple of restaurants, several bars, and numerous clubs before he found what he was looking for. On a sign, written in bright blue lights, were the words 'The Demon's Den'. From what he had heard, a bar was set up in the front room but in the back was a popular gentleman's club. Although he didn't believe in God, he found himself praying that Revy was nowhere near a pole.

Chang entered the establishment. Musty odor, jazz tunes, and the rhythmic beating of some man greeted him immediately. Some customers chose to ignore the last thing. Those that chose to stare, however, didn't bat an eye. Chang was part of the latter group. In the middle of the room, a plum-haired woman wailed blow after blow on a man that stood no chance. It was Revy Two Hands, the woman who had been the hired gun in the Lagoon Company. Chang stepped to the side and the battered man slammed into the wall beside him.

Revy panted as she glared at the man slumped on the floor. "Ya piece of shit!" She hurried over with her fist raised high. She readied to pummel the man further when her brown eyes landed on Chang. She paused, her face twisted in confusion. In the passing moment, the jazz track in the background reached its end and a more upbeat one started playing. Chang waited for her to at least say something. He would have been fine with a string of curses. Finally she let out a 'huh'. She turned away and punched the other man over the head.

He watched Revy in silence, taking note of her guns sitting in their holsters. She could end this if she just put a few bullets in the guy already. She got in two more punches before he spoke up. "Two Hands!" Revy stopped raining blows and looked at him. "Don't tell me you forgot me?"

Revy walked up to him and tilted her head. She reeked of rum but somehow she was coordinated enough to beat a man to a bloody pulp. It was ironic and yet it made sense. "So it is you, Chang."

Ah. Recognition. "In the flesh, Two Hands." He noted that she called him by his name. She wasn't drunk but she had loosened up.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Hell, how'd you know _I_ was here?"

Ash fell from the end of Chang's cigarette and hit the floor. "Why don't we talk outside?"

She looked down at the man on the floor and gave one last kick. It was official; the poor man must have done something to infuriate Revy. Either that or it was the rum. "Come on," said Revy, passing Chang and heading for the door. He followed her onto the sidewalk right outside of the establishment.

Revy turned around. "Why are you here, Chang?"

"For you, of course," he said. "Word is that you're out of a job, Two Hands. So, out of the goodness of my heart, I came to offer you one."

She frowned. "And why would I work for you?"

"That's a fair question." Chang took a moment to throw his cigarette into a nearby gutter; it had been burnt down to the filter. He whipped out another from the pack. Looking at Revy, he held out his pack. "Rumor has it that Rock's working for Hotel Moscow now."

Revy remained silent but she did take a cigarette. Half a minute later, the two of them were enjoying the effects of nicotine and tobacco.

"I don't give a damn what Rock does," she said, holding her cigarette between two fingers. She put her hand on her hip. "And I don't want to join your Triad, either. I'm fine right here."

"You don't say..." Chang looked at his watch. It read 3:48 AM. This was taking longer than he had anticipated.

Before Chang could say something to convince Revy, he spotted a man chasing a woman. The scene was distracting that Revy had to look, too. However, since it was happening on the other side of the street, neither person stirred, and when the man and woman disappeared from sight, conversation resumed like nothing had happened. After all, there were more pressing issues at hand.

"When were the last time you emptied your gun into someone, Two Hands?" asked Chang, looking at Revy's pistols.

Revy's eye twitched.

"If you work for me, you'll use your guns again real soon."

"What do you take me for," she said, "Some psychotic bitch?"

He slipped his hands into his coat pockets. "Just someone with an itch to pull a trigger and can do good work when she does. I would hate seeing talent like that wasted. Especially since there's a little situation back in Roanapur."

Revy smirked. "So that's the _real_ reason." She sauntered up to him. Chang didn't move an inch when she prodded him in the chest with a finger. The smell of alcohol hit his nostrils when she opened her mouth. "Fine, I'll work for you, Chang, but on one condition."

The corner of his mouth curved. "What's the condition?"

"Remind me to punch Rock when I see him."

Balalaika might not approve but he didn't care. "If that's all what you want, why not?"

Revy grinned. "Then it's a deal, _Boss Man_." She stuck out her hand and they shook on it. "Soooo," she said, whisking her head around, "where's our ride outta here?"

Chang glanced at his watch again. "Our ride arrives tomorrow. Until then," he said as he turned on his heels and started down the street, "we should find a place to crash for the night. There's a hotel nearby."

* * *

When Chang opened the door to a small room, Revy groaned. "You gotta be shitting me."

He walked past her. "You said that three times already."

"Well, it just keeps getting worse."

This wasn't the best hotel Chang could find and he had no problems admitting that. The bedroom looked gaudy with its shaggy pink rug and thick red curtains. The large heart-shaped bed didn't make the hotel's usage any less conspicuous. Any noise neighboring guests made were heard through the thin walls. There were other problems but Chang would run out of fingers if he counted them all. So he counted the positives: the hotel was cheap, it had no problems accepting customers at this hour, and there was a TV set in the room.

Chang threw his coat and scarf over a nearby chair. As he added his blazer to the pile, he heard the door closed. Revy muttered something under her breath, probably a string of curses, before she disappeared into the bathroom. He started his search for the TV remote. It wasn't on top of the TV so he checked behind the stand but found only dust. In a last ditch effort, he got on all fours and looked under the bed. Sure enough it was there in arm's reach. He grabbed the remote and got off the floor. Then he turned on the TV.

"In news, Spinal Surgeon-"

Chang changed the channel.

"Terrorist groups-"

He went to the next channel and saw text crawling up the screen.

_'...The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space...'_

This was the second movie in the trilogy and Chang remembered it as the best one. Figuring that there was nothing else on, he sat at the edge of the bed. He was caught off guard; the bed sunk more than it should have. Bouncing on the bed a couple of times led him to one logical conclusion: this was a water bed. Shaking his head, he turned up the TV volume. At some point the movie's sound eclipsed those being made by other hotel guests.

Revy emerged from the bathroom and looked at the TV. She made a face. "Are you really watching Star Wars now?"

Chang looked at her. One hand held her combat boots. The other held her gun-toting holsters and jean shorts. Although she wore nothing but a top and underwear, she stood in front of him without a shred of embarrassment. Chang, however, felt a bit uncomfortable. If this had been a night of debauchery, he would be fine with this. But tonight was not one of those nights. Turning away, he said, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for this trilogy."

"That figures." Revy abandoned her things on the floor and threw herself on the bed. The bed moved like jello upon impact, startling Revy. Instead of complaining, she sighed and rolled onto her side. "I guess this beats sleeping in a bar."

"It should." Chang had wondered why Revy and Rock had come to Hong Kong but from he had seen and just heard, there was no logical reason. Revy seemed more eager to make trouble here than anything else while Rock most likely got tired of it and came to Balalaika for a job. Oh. Right. Balalaika had asked for a favor.

"Hey, Two Hands," he said, turning around, "about the Lagoon...Company..."

Revy's alcohol-fueled night had caught up to her. She slept out on the bed, clutching her pillow. Chang decided to ask tomorrow and returned to his movie. For thirty minutes or so Chang's eyes remained the TV. Then, during the fifth commercial break, he checked his watch. 4:43 AM. He got off the bed and checked that the room key was in his pockets. Then, after putting on his blazer, he strolled out of the room and closed the door behind him.

As luck would have it, all sounds leaked into the corridor and became one indistinguishable mess. As Chang walked, unable to tune the noise out, he thought about recent events. Somehow this was the highlight of his week. Not the shootout, not the car bombing, not even the attempted city fire but a hotel just because of the sheer ludicrousness of the situation.

He stopped in front of Room 302 and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds past before the door swung open. The room's occupant, a burly man, stared at him. Hanging by the man's side was a handgun.

"Password?" asked the man, thumbing his weapon.

Chang grinned. "Take it easy, big fella. The password's 'Liángyào kǔkǒu.'"

The man stepped aside, letting Chang pass. "You chose an interesting place to meet, Mr. Chang."

"Well, it wasn't my first choice."

**A/N: The Chinese phrase means, 'Good medicine tastes bitter.' So how was it? Let me know in a review. Till later.**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: So... I was aiming for every two weeks and I'm two days late. It's better than my previous track records so hopefully Chapter 3 will be up on time. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter: Jo, dramaticDRAMAqueen, Alex Retzer, and LizzyA10.**

**Chapter 2  
:Reunion:**

Although Rock sat in the backseat, his mind was in Hong Kong. His eyes were on the cigar between his fingers but he saw Revy slugging a man in the gut. And despite the cigar smoke wafting in and around his nose, he only smelled the rum in her breath.

He closed his eyes. "Even if Mr. Chang was going, I still should have gone."

Sitting on his left, Balalaika smoked her cigar in silence.

"I know you're my boss," he said, turning toward her, "and you ordered me to stay here but-!"

"Then you know I'm not going to discuss this," said Balalaika. She looked out the corner of her eye. "The next time you bring it up, you'll regret it."

Rock put the cigar in his mouth and looked out the car window, focusing on the sea. The only thing he regretted was leaving Revy alone in Hong Kong. After everything that had happened six months ago, Revy needed someone and it wasn't Chang. If anything, Chang was going to steer Revy toward the road to self-destruction.

A warehouse building loomed in sight.

"We're here, Kapitan," said Boris. He turned the car onto a dirt road before he pulled it over and parked behind another black vehicle. Once the engine died out, Boris opened the driver door.

Rock heard a click and looked at Balalaika. She had put a magazine into a gun. "Do you plan on using it?"

Boris opened the door for Balalaika. As she stepped out of the car, she barely spared Rock a glance. "You can never be sure, can you, Rock?" she said, stowing the gun out of sight.

Rock got out of the car. Cries of seagulls pierced the air as the sun beat down on him. The sea was as blue as he remembered. He didn't know how long he stood there but when he turned around, Balalaika and Boris were heading toward the warehouse without. He hurried after them.

Inside, the warehouse floor was clear of furniture and crates. Instead the crates and furniture lined the building's four walls. In the center of the room were four more members of Hotel Moscow. They stood with their backs toward the door but when Balalaika's heels clicked on the floor, the four soldiers turned around.

"Kapitan!"

Rock saw what had held the soldiers' attention and his jaw tensed. Behind them was a man tied to a chair. Even though the man hung his head, Rock could see multiple bruises and lacerations on his face. Blood covered the man's shirt. Lying next to his feet were a couple of teeth and a few well-chosen tools in pristine condition.

Balalaika approached the group. "How is the interrogation going, comrades?"

"Not too well, Kapitan," said one soldier. "I'm beginning to think this man doesn't speak a word of English."

Frowning, Balalaika grabbed the man by the hair and lifted up his head. "Who sent you?" she asked in a clipped tone.

The man's voice was raspy but he was coherent. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Rock lifted his eyebrows.

Balalaika's grip tightened. "Rock," she said. Her voice almost startled him. "Do you understand what he's saying?"

Rock came over and stood next to his boss. "He's talking Mandarin." Balalaika's soldiers stared at him but Rock focused on the tortured man. "My Mandarin isn't perfect," he said, "but I can translate."

Balalaika smirked and let go of the man's hair. "Alright then," she said, folding her arms. "We'll resume the interrogation. Someone bring Rock a chair."

A chair was brought over and Rock sat down.

"Look him in the eye, Rock, and translate what I'm about to say."

Rock looked at the man. The man stared at him with eyes nearly swollen shut. For a second, Rock felt pity but he didn't let it show. He started to translate. "We know that you are linked to the car bombing on Miss Balalaika as well as the shootout with the Colombian Cartel and the attempt to burn down Roanapur. If you don't want to lose your fingernails, start talking. Who do you work for?"

The man's face contorted. "It's none of your business."

Rock looked at Balalaika and shook his head. Balalaika removed her cigar from her lips and said, "Rip off the first one."

The man screamed in agony but remained calm on the outside. Balalaika fed Rock more lines to translate. "Hotel Moscow is not an organization to take lightly. If you refuse to answer, we'll rip them all off." The man didn't answer but instead of giving Balalaika the signal, Rock altered his approach.

"I don't like watching torture," he said. "So it would be great if you can answer Miss Balalaika's questions. It would make things easier on you and there's a chance that we might let you walk free. I'll ask you again: who do you work for?"

The man glared at Rock and spat on him. Rock sat there, stunned, while pink spit rolled down his white collared shirt.

Balalaika narrowed her eyes. "Cut off his finger."

Rock watched as a soldier picked the knife off the floor. Horror dawned on the man's face and he struggled to get away. But with ropes in place, there was no escape.

The man's scream echoed in the warehouse, making it sound louder than it was. Rock felt his insides twist as Balalaika ordered for a second and third finger to be removed. She watched without batting an eye. Meanwhile Rock fought the urge to turn away.

"Ask him again, Rock," she said with a sinister glint in her eyes. "This time tell him—"

"The next time you piss us off, we won't stop at your fingers," said Rock, his tone flat. "We will castrate you, one ball as a time. We will cut off your nose, split your mouth open, and start removing limbs..."

The man's eyes bulged with each method of mutilation listed. He was finally getting the message about his situation and Rock was glad about that. He asked the same question for a third time. "Who do you work for?"

The man gulped. "I..." He hesitated but looking at his hand short of three fingers, he found the motivation to talk. "I was hired by a group of mercenaries to make bombs."

Rock relayed the information back to Balalaika in English. Balalaika gave Rock the next question. "What sort of bombs? Car bombs?"

"I only made one car bomb," said the man. "The other bombs could be detonated by remote control."

"For what purpose?"

"The Day of Chaos."

Balalaika blew cigar smoke. "'Day of chaos?'"

Rock turned toward the man. "What are the mercenaries planning?"

The man lowered his gaze. "I was just hired to make bombs. I don't know why they are targeting Roanapur."

Rock realized that the man had little information on these mercenaries. It was unlikely the man knew who had hired the mercenaries in the first place. Rock asked Balalaika's next question. "Do you know where the mercenaries are hiding?"

"I-I know that they're staying somewhere outside of Roanapur."

Balalaika sighed. "That could mean anywhere in Thailand. Ask him-"

"Do you know when 'this Day of Chaos' is?" Rock hoped for an answer but the man shook his head. And just like that, Rock knew what was going to happen. He got to his feet. "Is that all, Miss Balalaika?"

"There's nothing else I'm going get out of this man," she said. She looked at one of her comrades. "Drive Rock back to his hotel."

As Rock followed the soldier out of the warehouse, a single gunshot rang out.

* * *

A shower and a change of clothes later, Rock headed toward the Yellow Flag. Today had been pivotal; working for Hotel Moscow meant he could no longer remain in the twilight. Perhaps within the next few months or even within the week, he would probably step into the darkness. Maybe Benny had been right – he should have stuck to 'vacationing with Revy' instead of joining the criminal underworld as fast he did.

Rock entered the establishment. On the way to the counter, he noticed two things: the familiar faces and the fact that everyone boasted a gun. Bao was putting a bottle of rum back on the shelves when Rock sat on a bar stool. "One San Miguel."

Bao did a double-take. "It's you!" His eyes swept the room before returning to Rock. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Revy?" Rock didn't know why he had to ask. Bao hadn't meant Dutch or Benny. "She's not here."

Bao let out a sigh of relief. "It's been ten months since she last destroyed my bar," he said as he searched through the beer brands. He grabbed a bottle of San Miguel and the nearest bottle opener. "I'm hoping to keep this bar standing as long as possible."

Rock watched Bao remove the bottle cap. "She's coming back tomorrow."

"Seriously? Shit." Bao passed the bottle to Rock and leaned on the counter. "Knowing her, she'll bring whatever's happening in the city right here."

Rock took a swig of beer. "So you haven't seen anything in this part of town."

"I've only heard." Bao leaned in closer and dropped his voice. "Does the Lagoon Company know what's going on? There's been a lot of movement from the Italians and the Columbians. It's another outsider, isn't it?"

"Several outsiders," said Rock. "But the exact number is unknown. And by the way, I work for Hotel Moscow now."

"Why? Lagoon Company wasn't paying you enough?"

"It's nothing like that."

Bao frowned. "Now that I think about it, I haven't heard anything about the Lagoon Company in months. What happened?"

"I can't say." Rock grabbed his beer and gulped a third of it down. Bao eyed him with scrutiny but Rock didn't care. 1000 miles away, Revy was probably doing the same thing although her choice of liquor would be rum. She would probably laugh at his choice and ask would good it was doing for him. But unlike Revy, he didn't intend on drinking his worries away. He aimed to lessen them.

Bao tended to few glasses in the sink and Rock sunk deeper into his thoughts. A question from Bao brought him back to the Yellow Flag.

"Where's Revy now?"

Rock blinked. "She's in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?" Bao snorted as he dried a glass. "What's she doing there? Girl can't speak a word of Chinese!"

"I was translating for her."

Bao had a look on his face. It was the one Balalaika had worn when Rock had recounted his tale a few days ago. The look simply asked: _you left her there? _Rock waited for the facial expression to take verbal form but Bao changed it up.

"I wonder how she's been surviving without you then."

Rock sighed. "Me, too." With that, he finished his drink.

* * *

The day of Revy's return was here whether Rock wanted it to be or not. He dragged himself out of bed, got dressed in the usual, and forced his feet in the direction of Hotel Moscow. He didn't know when he would see Revy and he didn't know how things would turn out. But he was certain the reunion would involve pain. After all he had left Revy on bad terms and there was no way things had cooled down during the few days.

Rock knocked on Balalaika's door. Once he got the okay, he opened the door. Balalaika was sitting at her desk, smoking a cigar. Boris was also inside. Judging by their expressions, Rock assumed that they had been discussing something serious.

"You look like shit, Rock," said Balalaika.

Rock's shoulders slumped. "To be honest I didn't get much sleep last night. Has Chang arrived yet?"

"He should be here shortly." The phone on her desk beeped twice and she pressed a button. "What is it, comrade?"

"Chang and one of his men have just arrived, Kapitan."

"Send them up."

Rock moved a few paces away from the door. He wondered if Revy had come with Chang. His heart thumped and his palms started to sweat. But he held his ground and waited to see who would enter the room.

The door swung open and Chang strolled into the office. With a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, he smirked at Balalaika. "It's been a while, Fry Face."

Balalaika smiled. "Three days without a phone call and this is how you greet me, Baby?"

"Forgive me. I was very busy with Triad affairs."

Rock tried to see around Chang and into the hallway but he couldn't see anyone out there. Momentary disbelief washed over him followed by disappointment. When Chang looked at him, the disappointment gave way to suspicion. The smirk on Chang's face had grown.

"Hello Mr. Chang," said Rock.

"So you're here, too," said Chang. "I'm really glad about that actually." He poked his head out into the hallway. "Hey, Two Hands. He's inside."

Revy stormed into the room and Rock felt a shiver run down his spine. The look in her eyes was deadly and it didn't take long for her to spot him. She took a step toward him but Chang grabbed her shoulder.

"Not yet," said Chang. "Formalities first."

"Good morning, Miss Balalaika."

"Good morning, Revy."

And just like that, Chang let Revy go. Rock felt like a pit-bull had been sicced on him. Revy pulled her fist back and swung hard. Rock hit the floor hard, his eyes stinging from the pain. In the background, Balalaika retrieved a cigar from her desk.

Rock touched his throbbing cheek. "What the hell, Revy?!" His jaw wasn't broken but it should be.

Revy put her hands on her hips. "You're fucking asshole, you know that?!"

"You're right," said Rock as he stood up. "I deserved that."

She turned her head away. "Damn you, Rock."

Balalaika took a long drag from her cigar. "Rock, if you must continue, take your business outside."

Rock looked at Balalaika and nodded without question. "Come on, Revy," he said as he passed Chang. Revy followed him out of the room and closed the door behind them. Rock didn't get too far down the hallway when he turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I shouldn't have left you, no matter what happened in Hong Kong."

"Forget about it," said Revy. She leaned against the wall. "Is Hotel Moscow treating you well?"

"It doesn't beat being a pirate but at least it gives me something to do."

"Did Balalaika ask you about Dutch?"

"Yeah, she did," said Rock. "Did Chang ask you?"

Revy folded her arms. "This morning but I didn't say much. I'm assuming you did the same."

Rock nodded. No one, not even Balalaika, was going to know what happened six months ago. Revy didn't want that. Neither did Dutch. "Do you think Dutch will come to Roanapur again?"

"Let's talk about something else, Rock. I'm starting to get pissed off."

"Okay." Rock thought for a moment. "What's the real reason Mr. Chang went to Hong Kong?"

She grinned. "Well, it wasn't for my ass, Rocky baby. Chang came to Hong Kong to meet with his Triad buddies. The bastards that tried to burn down Roanapur – Chang wants to light a fire under their asses and he wants my help. It should be fun, don't ya think?"

Rock's expression darkened. "Yeah. It sounds like it."

Revy frowned but before she could say something, Boris exited Balalaika's office.

Rock watched Boris head in the opposite direction. "Do you think he got kicked out?"

"Who knows?"


	3. Bullets

**A/N: It has been **_**way**_** too long since I updated this story. I wanted to return to this story sooner but I had a major priority that needed to be dealt with. And, now that it's been taken care of, I am back to finish what I started.**

**Except now I have a different vision for this story, which may require slight tweaking of the first two chapters. Originally this story was going to bounce back and forth between Rock's and Chang's POVs, with Chapter 3 being told from Chang's perspective. But when this chapter wasn't turning out the way I wanted, I decided to use a third POV. **

**Thanks to blacklagoonfan, COBRASTEVE, GIRL OF PARADISE, Revy2hand23, Agent of the Divine One, and LizzyA10 for their reviews.**

**Chapter 3  
:Bullets:**

For Revy, seeing Rock had been like getting shot and then shooting the sonofabitch who did it. After Rock had abandoned her in Hong Kong, she had been pissed off. She had joined fights and instigated many of her own. While that hadn't been too different prior to him leaving, she had been in worse shape without him than with him. And so, having Rock at her side again, she couldn't help feeling good.

As she told Rock about Chang's plans, she grinned. "The bastards that tried to burn down Roanapur – Chang wants to light a fire under their asses and he wants my help. It should be fun."

And just like that, by uttering that last statement, Rock's expression changed.

Revy recognized his expression as the one he had worn on his last day in Hong Kong and back then it had put her in a foul mood. She crossed her arms. "What's the matter, Rock?"

He hesitated. "I'm just worried that–"

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Boris had returned, wearing his usual serious expression, and he was heading toward Balalaika's office. He made eye contact with Revy before he stopped at Balalaika's office door and knocked.

Rock lowered his voice. "I'm worried that being here will make you lose control again."

Revy moved out of her casual position against the wall. "Like what happened in Hong Kong."

Boris entered Balalaika's office and closed the door behind him.

"Revy, I'm not talking about Hong Kong."

Revy punched the wall. "What aren't you getting, Rock? I don't want to talk about that or Dutch or even the fuckin' Lagoon Company. Do you understand?"

Rock watched her fist tremble against the wall. "I understand just fine, Revy. But, even if that's what you want" – he looked into her eyes – "we can't keep avoiding this."

She sneered. "So what? Am I supposed to talk about my feelings now?" When Rock didn't comment, Revy looked away. "Don't get soft on me, Rock."

Balalaika's office door opened, causing Rock to turn away from Revy. Chang emerged first, appearing nonchalant and smoking a cigarette. Balalaika exited the room next, wearing her military coat, with Boris trailing not far behind her.

Revy watched the scene unfold with Rock.

"I was hoping they would say no," said Balalaika. "But I suppose this is what you wanted, Chang."

Chang smirked. "I just need you to play nice with Ronnie today. Cooperation from the Italians would be great for once."

Chang turned toward Revy and waved her over. "Hey. Two Hands."

Revy left her spot and approached Chang. "Am I coming with you, Boss Man?"

"Actually," he said, holding up a piece of paper. "I have something else for you to do."

Frowning, Revy took the piece of paper. She unfolded it; scrawled on the paper was an address with the words '_Wait there in twenty minutes ' _underneath.

"Go there. You'll find out what you'll need to do."

She smirked and took a step toward the elevator. However, Chang put an arm in front of her.

"Take the alley exit instead."

Revy took a step back. "If you insist." As she passed Rock, she knocked him on the arm. "See ya around, Rock."

Rock rubbed his arm. "Same here."

Revy opened the door to the stairwell and bolted down the stairs.

She had been perplexed that Chang's first stop from Hong Kong had been Hotel Moscow, however, due to lack of sleep, she hadn't given Chang's decision much thought. Now that she had a moment to herself, she wondered - why would Chang stop to see Balalaika? Did he trust her that much to disclose information he received from his 'business trip' to Hong Kong? Or was this some part of one of Chang's schemes?

As she jumped over the last few stairs, Revy heard her name. She stopped. She heard her name again, this time accompanied by footsteps. The voice belonged to Rock. Deciding not to stand around, she opened the emergency exit and walked out as fast as she could. She had traveled twenty feet down the alley when the exit door hit the wall with a thud.

"Revy!"

She turned around. Rock ran toward her and upon reaching her, he put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Rock?"

Rock stood up straight. "I'm coming with you."

Revy stared. He had spoken as if there was no room for arguments. "If you're worried about what I think you are, everyone I'll kill today will deserve it."

"I'm not worried about that. And besides, I have nothing better to do today."

She didn't believe him but she nodded her head all the same. She was tired of blowing up on him. She had done more than enough of that in Hong Kong. "Come on," she said, turning on her heels. "Let's get out here."

She heard Rock sigh but it didn't sound like he had done it out of exasperation; he sounded relieved. She was about to look over shoulder to see how far behind Rock was but she found him at her side.

* * *

The address on the note placed Revy and Rock at intersection five blocks down from the Yellow Flag. In the five minutes they had been waiting, no one from the Triad had arrived. Rock had wondered out loud if Chang had written the wrong address. Revy doubted Chang would but after ten more minutes, she wondered if a mistake had been made.

Revy scanned the shady people on the streets one last time. "Rock, wanna go to the Yellow Flag?"

Rock nodded. "I'm sure Bao will be happy to see you."

As they walked toward Yellow Flag, they heard the beeping of car horn. Revy spun around and saw a black jeep speeding down the street. Driving the jeep was Lotton the Wizard; sitting next to him, buckled in, was Sawyer; and hanging out the backseat window, waving her arm, was Shenhua.

Revy stared. "Tell me I'm seeing things, Rock."

"I can't."

The jeep rolled to a stop in front of them. Still hanging out the window, Shenhua pointed up the street to where Revy and Rock had been waiting. "You suppose to wait there, idiot."

"You suppose to be on time, idiot," said Revy. Her eyes left Shenhua and landed on Lotton and Sawyer. Six months later and they were still hanging around Shenhua. "Did Chang really send you guys?"

Shenhua narrowed her eyes. "You got problem with that, Twinkie?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting you, Chinglish." Shenhua scooted over and Revy opened the backseat door. She motioned Rock to go in first and once he did, Revy went in. Lotton pulled the vehicle away from the curb and continued to their destination.

"So how are you, Shenhua?" asked Rock, too politely for Revy's tastes.

"Fine," she said. "You missing for six months. What happened?"

Rock let out an awkward chuckle, reaching for the back of his head. "We went on vacation."

"You and Twinkie?"

"Mind your business, Chinglish," said Revy, gazing out the window. She saw a red jaguar go by, followed by a gray van. Rock struck up a conversation with Lotton and Sawyer. At first Revy listened to them but after a few minutes of hearing nothing but small talk, she zoned out.

_Revy and Rock entered the Black Lagoon's control room._

"_Is Dutch still up on deck?" asked Benny, keeping his eyes on his computer screen._

"_He is," said Revy. She pulled two wheeling chairs over to where Benny sat. She sat in one; Rock took the other. "Why'd you call us down here?"_

_Benny spun away from his computer and faced Revy and Rock. "I wasn't going to say anything but it's been bugging me for some time. Remember the Major from the Lovelace incident?"_

_Rock frowned. "Yeah. What about him?"_

"_He talked to Dutch about Vietnam," said Benny. "According to him, Dutch couldn't have been in the war. Dutch just didn't know the things a vet should."_

_Rock's eyebrows furrowed together. "So Dutch lied about his past then."_

_Benny spun backed to his computer. "I just thought you guys should know."_

_Rock was silent for a moment. "Did you ask him about it?"_

_Revy folded her arms. "There's no point, Rock. Whatever happened since we joined the Lagoon Company – that's all we need to know."_

_Benny started typing. "I guess you're right. He hasn't let us astray yet."_

"_That's true," said Rock. "But you have to wonder why he needed to lie."_

_Although Rock had a point, Revy wasn't going to pry into Dutch's business. After all, Dutch wasn't required to spill his soul to them._

For the second time, they drove past a gray van. It was shortly after that when Rock finally asked something that was of interest to Revy.

"What are we supposed to do, Shenhua?"

Revy turned toward the two, giving them her undivided attention.

Lotton turned the vehicle onto a dirt road and the car bounced on the uneven ground.

"We raid mercenary hideout for bombs," said Shenhua.

Rock's eyes widened. "Bombs?"

Shenhua nodded.

Revy frowned. "That means something to you, Rock?"

Rock intertwined his fingers and focused on them. "Yesterday, Hotel Moscow found a man who had made bombs for the mercenaries. If these are the same bombs, how would Mister Chang know where they are?"

Revy shrugged. "I guess someone in Hong Kong told him."

"But why didn't he tell Balalaika?"

"He could have when they were in their office."

"But he didn't, Revy."

Revy studied Rock's face. "How would you know that?"

Lotton pulled the jeep off the road, causing Revy, Rock, and Shenhua to fall out of their seats. "Sorry," said Lotton. "But their hideout is up ahead."

Shenhua grabbed the back of the driver's seat and pulled herself up. "Give warning next time, yes?"

After Lotton parked the jeep by some trees and bushes, Sawyer unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, heading to the trunk. Revy un-wedged herself from between the front and backseats and peered over the backseat. There were Sawyer's infamous chainsaw and small packaging boxes but it was a large metal case that caught her eye. "Is that ammo, Shenhua?" she asked as Sawyer grabbed her chainsaw.

Rock got up and twisted his body around to see what was in the trunk.

Shenhua nodded. "Chang told us bring it."

Revy leaned over the back seat and opened the case. Inside were several sets of ammo and a few of guns. Her eyes pinpointed what she was looking for; ammo for her Cutlasses. She grabbed several magazines and stowed them on her person before she slid back into her seat. "Stay here, Rock."

Rock sighed. "I know."

As Revy got out the jeep, she asked Shenhua, "Do we know how many men?"

Shenhua got out as well, leaving Rock alone in the backseat. "No clue."

When Lotton got of the vehicle, it occurred to Revy that Rock would be alone. The jeep was off road and out of sight but what if one of the mercs strayed in this direction? As Lotton picked out ammo for his gun, Revy grabbed a small pistol from the trunk. She opened the backseat door and held it to Rock.

"Take it."

Rock's eyes went to the pistol. "I'll be okay, Revy."

Shaking her head, Revy laid the gun on the seat. "Don't do anything stupid."

Rock smirked. "You, too."

Revy closed the door and walked off with Lotton, Shenhua, and Sawyer. Revy couldn't imagine a weirder group put together by Chang. Shenhua was a reasonable choice but Eda would have been a better replacement for Sawyer and Lotton. Lotton wasted too much time doing poses and pre-battle speeches; Sawyer, well, that chainsaw wasn't the best weapon. But it was too late to make changes to the roster; they were already here.

The mercenaries' hideout was a two-story concrete shell of a building, as if someone had started construction but abandoned the project for whatever reason. As result, there were no doors for the doorways and no window panes for the windows. In front of the hideout, a few men were climbing into a van. Revy, Shenhua, Sawyer, and Lotton hid behind the bushes. Revy pulled her guns out of her holsters.

As the group waited to spring into action, Revy's grip on her Cutlasses tightened. Shenhua gave a signal to stay put but Revy didn't need it. She had seen the windows on the second floor. If they were to engage in combat now, whoever was inside would hear gunfire and have the higher ground. Best bet was to get inside and start taking them out.

The van's engine roared and the van pulled out of the area.

Shenhua pulled out her weapons. "When we inside, we split up. Revy and me-!"

"No, Shenhua," said Revy. "I'm going by myself." She expected Shenhua to argue about this but Shenhua shrugged and said:

"Fine. Don't matter."

Keeping low and moving fast, the group made their way up to the hideout. Revy and Shenhua positioned themselves on the right side of the entrance; Sawyer and Lotton were on the left. They waited three counts and then went inside. No one was there.

"I'm going this way," said Revy, taking a step to her right.

Shenhua stepped toward Lotton and Sawyer. "We meet on second floor, yes?"

The group split up.

With guns in hands and danger waiting around every turn of the hallway, Revy felt at peace. In her present state, she was so far removed from that helpless, powerless little girl she had been. She was in control of what happened to her, what she did, and what became of the person at the end of her gun. This was how things should be and the feeling that came along with it was nothing short of euphoria. Why would she need to talk when she had this?

On the other side of the building, shots rang out; Shenhua and her misfits had gotten first blood. Revy had wanted to be the first one but her disappointment disappeared when a man ran out of a side room. Her presence startled him and Revy did not hesitate to pull the trigger with her left hand. The body crumpled to the floor and she walked around it.

Two more men came out of the next room with guns ready. Revy fired first and the two men ducked back into the room. Revy pressed herself against the wall and edged herself closer to the doorway. Her heart raced as she anticipated the moment those morons would stick their heads out. However, she was out of patience.

She was about to damn caution to hell and rush into the room when three men came down the stairs at the end of the hallway, each one carrying assault rifles. Revy spotted them no sooner than they spotted her. "Dammit."

Revy fired a few shots, hitting one man in the leg, before running for the room across from her. Five men, she thought to herself with a grin, five men she had to take down. The idea thrilled her so much that she wasn't aware a bullet had grazed her side.

She crouched next to the doorway, listening to the shifting of boots. A few words of what sounded like Chinese was spoken; Revy knew they were coordinating an attack. She examined the room she was in. There was an old wooden desk against the wall that could not serve as cover or a barricade. Lying on its side next to the desk was a small, useless black bucket surrounded by numerous candy wrappers. Then, on the wall opposite of her, were two windows.

The men's voices were closer.

Revy sneaked to the window and climbed out. After she landed on the grass, she pushed herself against the concrete wall, keeping below the window. Then she moved along the wall, under five windows, before coming to a stop. If she was right, she was outside of the room at the end of the hallway.

Revy lifted her head and peered inside. Then she hoisted herself into the room, crept toward the doorway, and looked out. Her enemies were gathered around the doorway of the room she had been in, including the man she had shot in the leg. However, he was leaning against the wall for support and kept his weight on his good leg.

Revy stepped into the hallway, lifted her Cutlasses, and shot at the two other men carrying rifles. Bullets tore through their chests before their buddies realized what had happened. Revy pulled the trigger again to take down one more man but all she got was a click.

The men fired at her and Revy ducked back into the room. Reaching for a magazine, she planned her next move. The man leaning against the wall was the weakest link; the other two were now her priority. While she was thinking, a round metal object bounced into her room and skipped across the floor.

Revy bolted for the window.

The grenade exploded.

Revy flew out the room and fell on her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her, her ears were ringing, her eyes were seeing double, her body was aching. She struggled to get on her hands and knees, searching the grass for her guns. Then she found them. She crawled over to them, thinking all the while about how she was going to snuff those bastards. She knew they would check to make sure the grenade had taken her out. She could get them then.

Once she grabbed her guns, Revy made her way back to the smoke-spewing window and leaned beside it. She could picture it in her head – the window, the line of sight to the doorway, everything she needed to make the next time she fired her Cutlasses to count. By the time her vision had refocused, she heard them enter the room. Revy came out of hiding and fired multiple rounds, hitting them in the chest, jaw, and forehead, killing them in a matter of seconds. Then Revy skulked down five windows.

When she got back inside and entered the hallway, the last man was limping his way to his buddies.

Revy lifted up her guns. "Hey."

The man stopped in his tracks.

Revy sauntered up behind him, keeping her guns raised. "Where're the bombs?"

Whatever he said wasn't in English. Revy, deeming this man as a waste of time, shot a bullet through his skull.

Revy went to the end of the hallway and made her to the second floor.

There, Revy found Shenhua and her misfits standing in front of a man who was scared shitless. Shenhua pressed her blood-stained Kukri knife against his throat and spoke in Chinese. The man responded in the same tongue. Their interrogation meant the building was clear and that her euphoria was over.

Revy approached the group. Lotton and Sawyer noticed her.

Lotton barely spared her a glance. "We heard the explosion. Seems like you're alright."

Revy stopped next to Sawyer. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Shenhua, keeping her blade pressed against the man's throat, said, "Bombs not here."

Revy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'Bombs not here'?"

"Not here. Gone. Elsewhere. Understand, yes?"

Revy recalled the gray van leaving when they had arrived. Then she remembered the two gray vans they had passed on their way out of Roanapur. She would like to rule it as a coincidence but she knew better. "You gotta be kidding me. They must be in Roanapur right now setting up."

Shenhua tilted the man's head up with the Kukri knife. After some contemplation, Shenhua lifted her blade high. Before she could bring it down in one fell swoop, the electronic buzzing voice of Sawyer stopped her.

"Let me... do it."

"Okay." Shenhua stepped aside and let Sawyer take her place. As Sawyer revved up her bloody chainsaw, Shenhua turned toward Revy. "What now? Go back empty-handed?"

The man's screams greeted Revy's ears. "We don't have a choice, do we?" If the mercenaries were in Roanapur, Revy doubted they were sitting around with their thumbs up their asses.


	4. Medicine

**A/N: It has been a **_**long**_** time since my last update and I apologize for that. This chapter was for some reason difficult to write. This is the third version of this chapter. I knew what **_**should**_** happen but I couldn't write it out. But finally I believe this chapter is what it's supposed to be. We return to Chang's POV with a slight overlap with events from the previous chapter. **

**Thanks to COBRASTEVE, justaround, Guest, LizzyA10, Meech Macko and TheDandyman for their reviews. **

**Chapter 4  
:Medicine:**

As Chang listened to Balalaika recount yesterday's events, he gave the appropriate responses here and there, all the while thinking about the shit he had stumbled into this beautiful morning. He had never doubted the Russians' competence but he had also thought nothing of importance would have occurred during his brief absence. Yet Hotel Moscow had found the bomb maker. As the cigarette in his mouth turned to ash, the clock ticked the seconds away. Time was not on his side.

Balalaika swiveled in her chair and looked at Boris, holding a lit cigar between her fingers. She said something curt in Russian. Boris nodded before excusing himself and leaving the room.

Now only Balalaika and Chang remained in the room. Chang broke the silence.

"'The Day of Chaos,' huh?" He grinded what was left of his cigarette on Balalaika's ashtray. "Sounds a bit overdramatic if you ask me."

Balalaika crossed her legs. "It does, doesn't it? But, even if these mercenaries are being overdramatic, we still have a problem, Chang."

Chang glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm aware of that, Miss Balalaika," he said. "That's why I've arranged a little get-together at the Casino Hotel"— at that, Balalaika lifted an eyebrow—"There's a lot that needs to be discuss between us, Abrego, and Ronnie. I sent out invitations to the Colombians and Italians and I'm offering you one now in person."

"Do you really think I have time to waste with Abrego and Ronnie?"

"Well, if you want to know what I learned in Hong Kong, you should come."

She took a long drag from her cigar and blew the smoke upward. "I'll humor you, Chang. But don't expect me to work together with Abrego and Ronnie."

"Well, I'm not expecting you to sing Kumbaya with them, Miss Balalaika," he said. He took a moment to light another cigarette. "Mind if I use your phone? I want to see if Abrego and Ronnie confirmed."

With as little effort as possible, Balalaika pushed her phone across her desk to Chang. Chang picked up the receiver and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Good morning, Dailo Chang," said Biu over the line. "I didn't think you would call so soon."

"Well," said Chang, switching to Cantonese. "Unfortunately there's been a change in plans." He wanted to keep the conversation short. The look in Balalaika's eyes was too intense. For all he knew, she probably picked up Cantonese in the last two days.

Chang went on for a good minute, telling Biu about the current situation, before he looked at Balalaika and made a scribbling motion with his hand. Using minimal movement, Balalaika slid a pen and notepad toward him. Chang picked up the notepad and jotted something down, making sure Balalaika couldn't see. Then he hung up the phone.

"Abrego and Ronnie agreed to the meeting," he said as he tore the paper off the notepad. "The meeting will start in fifty minutes."

Balalaika got to her feet. "We should get going then."

As Chang stood, he heard a knock from the door. He turned around in time to see Boris enter the room.

Boris closed the door and approached them. "There hasn't been any suspicious activity reported in the area, Kapitan. Everything seems to be in order for now."

Balalaika grabbed her military greatcoat and threw it around her shoulders. "Let's hope it stays that way." With one swift motion of her hands, she freed her hair out from underneath the heavy material. "Sergeant, we'll be attending a meeting with the other crime bosses."

"Understood, Kapitan."

Chang got out of his seat and followed Balalaika to the door.

Balalaika put her hand on the doorknob. However, she didn't turn it. "Chang, did you ask Two Hands about Dutch?"

Chang shoved his hands into his pockets. "On the way back to Roanapur actually. And, well, all I got from her was 'How the hell would I know?' Needless to say that wasn't useful."

Balalaika stood there for a second, as if she was thinking it over. Then she said, "Let's go." She opened the door and walked into the hallway. "I was hoping they would say no but I suppose this is what you wanted Chang."

Chang smirked. "I just need you to play nice with Ronnie today. Cooperation from the Italians would be great for once." He looked down the hallway and saw Rock and Revy watching them. They had stopped talking the moment he, Balalaika, and Boris had exited the office. Chang waved Revy over. "Hey. Two Hands."

Revy sauntered over. "Am I coming with you, Boss Man?"

"Actually," he said, holding up a piece of paper. "I have something else for you to do." Having Revy attend the meeting would be a waste of his resources when she could be assisting in other matters.

As Revy finished reading the note, he said, "Go there. You'll find out what you'll need to do." Smirking, Revy took a step toward the elevator. Chang stopped her from going any further. "Take the alley exit instead."

Revy took a step back. "If you insist." Revy had a quick exchange with Rock before disappearing into the stairwell.

Chang caught the flash of a worried look on Rock's face. Chang wasn't quite sure what Rock was worried about. Even if Revy had been out of work for quite some time, she was a veteran in the field and he was certain she could handle this assignment. Unless, of course, it had do with something he didn't know about.

Chang turned around, heading for the elevator. "Coming, Balalaika?"

"Go on without me."

Chang stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"There's something I want to discuss with Rock," she said. "And since you called for this meeting, you should be on time."

"I'll see you there then."

Chang stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Leaning against the wall, he watched Balalaika from behind his shades. Instead of talking to Rock, Balalaika was watching him as well. He tilted his head and offered an insincere smile, and in return, she turned her back on him. That was the last he saw of Balalaika before the elevators doors shut.

In the brief moment of privacy the elevator ride offered, Chang reevaluated his meeting in Hong Kong. At this point in time, he had to see how things played out.

* * *

The Casino Hotel was based in one of the tallest building in Roanapur. Excluding the top floor, the bottom two thirds of the building were dedicated to hotel rooms and the upper third to gambling. Due to the revenue from gambling, the building was upscale. He had used his connections to book the topmost floor for this meeting.

When Chang's car pulled up to the building, he saw several other cars outside, including a few of the Triad's. The others had to belong to the Italian Mafia and the Colombian Cartel. Chang's driver pulled over where the Triad's cars were parked and got out to open the back door.

Chang stepped out. He took notice of Abrego's and Ronnie's men posted outside the building; there were probably more of them inside. Chang appointed two of his own men to follow him. He entered the building and, after passing the gun check, took the elevator to the top floor – the penthouse. Abrego and Ronnie the Jaws were standing by a wall of windows, surrounded by their men.

Chang headed toward them. "Glad you two made it on short notice."

At the sound of Chang's voice, Abrego turned around. "Took you long enough, Señor Chang," Abrego and his men moved away from the windows. Ronnie and his men followed suit.

The three bosses met in the center of the room. Chairs were available in the room but due to the tension in the air, sitting did not appeal to any of them.

"I was busy," said Chang. "Once Balalaika arrives, we can talk business."

Ronnie sneered. "Business? Is this one of your ideas of us teaming together? It didn't work when those twins showed up. Hell, it didn't work when that crazy ass maid was here either."

"And I wonder why that is," said Chang. Ronnie narrowed his eyes but Chang went on. "So tell me – what have the Colombian Cartel and Italian Mafia accomplished the last couple of days? I'm not expecting any miracles here but I just want to hear it from you two."

Ronnie clenched his jaw. "What has the Triad done? The mercs are still out there, waiting to make their next move."

Abrego turned toward Ronnie. "Come to think of it, you haven't lost any men."

"What are you saying, Chicano?"

"It's not the first time the Italian Mafia's hired outside help to do their dirty work."

Before Ronnie could retort, someone else said, "You're right, Abrego." That sentence was followed by heels clicking on the floor. The three men turned around and saw Balalaika, with Boris following behind her in step. Balalaika's lips curled into a smirk.

"But," she said as she approached the group, "the Dagos know better than to try to take down Hotel Moscow a second time."

Ronnie grinned, flashing his braces. "Well, well. The country bumpkin has finally arrived."

Balalaika stepped into the circle of bosses, taking a spot between Chang and Abrego. "To be honest,_ Dago_, I thought your stupidity would have gotten you killed by now."

"By now I thought your bitchiness would have gotten you – oh, right, your car got blown sky high this week."

Balalaika tilted her head upward. "An unfortunate accident. Could happen to anyone."

"What's unfortunate is what was supposed to happen, didn't happen. Follow?"

Chang reached into his coat pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He took his time – he pulled a single cigarette out, placed it in his mouth, located his lighter, and lit the cigarette. He even offered a cigarette to Abrego, who declined. The process took a total of twenty seconds, which was more than enough for Balalaika and Ronnie to take their comedy routine to new heights. Just before Ronnie could respond to another one of Balalaika's underhanded comments, Chang spoke.

"If we start backstabbing each other now, we only make our enemies' jobs easier."

Abrego stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And do you know what their job is, Señor Chang?"

Chang took a drag from his cigarette. "Want to share, Balalaika?"

Balalaika folded her arms and filled in the other two.

"So these bombs," said Ronnie, "are we supposed to wait for them to use them?"

"We should avoid that," said Chang. "The less damage to the city, the less attention we'll get from the outside world."

Balalaika turned toward him. "What did you find out in Hong Kong that you dragged us all the way out here to tell us, Chang?"

"I know who hired the mercenaries."

"So who is it Señor Chang?"

"Another Triad," he said. "They've been in Thailand for a while now but this is the first time they made a move for Roanapur."

"So this is your business, Chang," said Ronnie.

"Hardly," he said. "They tried to kill Miss Balalaika and engaged in a gun fight with the Colombians. Not to mention the city fire they almost started. It's personal for me, not just because they are the Hong Kong Triad's enemies but because they're trying to destroy Roanapur. The fact that the three of you are based here should be reason enough to forget your differences for a few days and take them out. Unfortunately the bombs do pose a threat but once we have them, things will go a bit more in our favor."

Balalaika looked at Chang out the corner of her eyes. "You know where the bombs are, don't you?"

Chang smiled. "Hotel Moscow caught the bomb maker. The Triad should be able to get the bombs." Whether the Triad got the bombs depended on how Revy and Shenhua managed. The two women were lethal and should be able to get in and out of the mercenaries' hideout without a problem. However, Chang was worried about timing. Balalaika catching the bomb maker had propelled things into motion that should have remained stagnant.

Chang continued. "Without the bombs, the mercs will move onto their next plan. If we want them out of our city within the next 48 hours, the four of us should have a strategy."

Balalaika looked at Chang. "Remember what I said, Chang: I'm only here to humor you, not to work with the Colombians and the Dagos. Especially since all they've proven is their incompetency."

"Hey," said Abrego. "My men are not incompetent."

Ronnie laughed. "Look, you little country bumpkin, if you know what's good for you—!"

Balalaika blew smoke in Ronnie's face.

Ronnie reached for Balalaika. Balalaika moved her right foot forward, preparing for some sort of counterattack. But before Ronnie's hand could cross that short distance to Balalaika and possibly get broken, Chang grabbed it.

"Let's not do something we will regret," said Chang, shifting his gaze between Ronnie and Balalaika. This was the reason no one was allowed to bring guns to these meetings; there was always someone who wanted to be the antagonist and someone who was a hothead. "Remember we're not each other's enemies."

Ronnie yanked his arm back. "You're right, Chang. But I can see why Verrochio wanted the bitch dead."

Balalaika remained cool. "And look what it got him. Let me make this clear to all of you: Hotel Moscow is not an enemy you want to have."

"Take it easy, Amiga," said Abrego. "The Cartel's not trying to start something with Hotel Moscow."

"Neither are we," said Chang. "And I'm assuming Hotel Moscow doesn't want to start something with any of us."

Balalaika narrowed her eyes but she didn't disagree with that statement.

Chang sighed and went to the wall of windows. "Do you know why I'm having the meeting here?" he said as he looked out at Roanapur. "From here, we can see what we are fighting to keep. Roanapur is a city of vice. We thrive here. And if anyone from the outside world comes to threaten the status quo, we should be able to work together and take them out. The moment we start working against each other, this whole city will erupt into chaos."

Chang knew he sounded repetitive but the three crime bosses never seemed to understand that Roanapur's survival was linked to their coexistence. It was because the factions weren't at each other's throats that crime flourished in this precious hellhole.

Chang saw a column of smoke rise in the distance. "What the..."

Abrego came over but Chang almost didn't notice as another column of smoke rise in another part of the city.

"Mierda," said Abrego under his breath.

To Chang's right, another column of smoke rose from a different part of the city followed by a second one. Chang's jaw tightened as Ronnie came over to the windows. Chang could guess where those explosions took place. The first one had occurred in the Italian Mafia's part of Roanapur. The second one had happened in the Colombians' part. The last two that were close together, must mark Hotel Moscow's headquarters. However, nothing else in the city seemed to exploding or emitting smoke.

Chang turned around and saw that Balalaika had gone into a corner. She was talking on a receiver in Russian. She didn't sound upset but her body language was telling a different story.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Abrego?" asked Ronnie.

Chang pinched the bridge of his nose. "We all see it, Amigo."

Balalaika closed the receiver and handed it to Boris. She turned toward the others, her eyes going to Chang. "The Triad HQ has not been hit. Can you guess why that is, Chang?"

Chang knew an explanation was expected of him, however, he didn't have one and he couldn't bullshit his way out of this. He glanced out the window. "I'll know by the end of the day, Miss Balalaika."

* * *

Some hours later, Chang was back in his office. He listened to his hired help explain what happened on their mission.

"There no bombs when we got there," said Shenhua. Revy stood next to her while Lotton and Sawyer stood in the background. "It not our fault, Mr. Chang."

Chang sighed. "I never said that it was, Shenhua, but you can surely understand my dilemma here." The rest of today's meeting had been awkward yet tense and while Chang always believed these meetings were a necessity, he had been eager to leave. The only good thing that happened today was that the bombs were no longer an issue but Chang thought so with a hint of sardonicism.

"How many did you kill?" he asked.

"Twelve," said Revy with her arms across her chest. "Could've been more but we would have to wait around and Shenhua didn't think they were coming back."

"We went for bombs," said Shenhua. "No bombs, why stay?"

Revy rolled her eyes. "It's called being thorough, Chinglish."

"No," said Shenhua, "it called you-like-killing-too-much."

Revy looked ready to fire the next insult but Chang cut in. "Shenhua's right about the mercenaries. They probably thought Hotel Moscow was closing in." He sighed. "It doesn't matter now. You're free to go."

Everyone cleared the office and Chang found himself alone with his thoughts and a ticking clock. He pushed his chair back, forcing it on its back two legs, and put his feet on his desk. He thought he would feel more at ease in this position with the afternoon sunlight pouring through his blinds but he did not. He wasn't worried about the Triad being blown sky high; there had only been four bombs and two had been used on Hotel Moscow. What was plaguing him was the possibility that the bombings were just a lead-in to a bigger fiasco. He had told Balalaika, Abrego, and Ronnie that the mercenaries were working for the Triad's enemies. Yet, at the end of the day, only the Triad hadn't suffered any casualties.

The phone rang. Chang picked up. "Hello."

"Dailo Chang, there is someone on the line for you."

"Who?"

"A man. He didn't give a name but he said you would be familiar with the phrase, _Liángyào k__ǔ__k__ǒ__u_."

Chang sighed. "Put him through."

There was click, followed by a voice much older and gravelly-sounding than the one before. "I'm assuming you know what I'm calling about, Chang. I just wanted to make sure that there were no hard feelings about today's ... course of events."

Chang's grip on the phone tightened. "Not at all."

There was a chuckle. "Last night you said that the balance of power in Roanapur was fragile. Today was my way of testing it. You may be upset now but give it a couple of days. You'll see how great my plans for Roanapur are. You'll even offer your help to clean out this city."

Chang rocked the chair back a bit more, testing his luck. "You really think highly of yourself."

Another chuckle. "Good medicine always taste bitter, Chang. You might not see it now-!"

Chang removed his feet from the desk and the chair dropped to the ground.

"—but believe me, in time you'll realize-!"

Chang hung up the phone. He had enough bullshit for today.


End file.
